


A Good Night's Rest

by Miss_Cocoa



Category: Adventure Time
Genre: Biting, Crying During Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Marshall being adorable, No Plot/Plotless, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Saying "I love you" During Sex, Sex in the Dark, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex, bottom!Gumball
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Cocoa/pseuds/Miss_Cocoa
Summary: Marshall is horny. That's it. That's the tea.
Relationships: Prince Gumball/Marshall Lee
Kudos: 279





	A Good Night's Rest

Gumball yawned lightly; his arm outstretched while walking into his room. He had a long day and all he could think about was falling into bed and burying himself in the covers. Flicking on the light, he heard a loud hiss. Shocked he switched off the light again and sighed hearing laughter from the dark.

“Marshall really?” He sighed rubbing his eyes. “You scared the crud out of me.” The vampire clicked his tongue in mock pity and gave a small chuckle floating over to the prince and held him close.

“I just wanted to surprise you.” He smiled licking his ear relishing in the sweet taste. Gumball quickly shivered relieved that the dark covered his blush. However, Marshall could clearly see it, making a low chuckle fall from his lips again as he ran his finger down his chest. A small gulp came from the Candy Kingdom Prince’s throat as his heart began to race. Marshall grinned his teeth gleaming lightly against the naughty smirk on his lips. Gumball knew what the smirk meant; he knew he was in trouble. Slowly, Marshall guided his boyfriend to bed keeping a seductive look on his face.. Gumball could feel the intense gaze from the darkness. Like a predator ready to pounce.

“Marshall,” Gumball whined softly his tone not bothering to hide his exhaustion; “I just want to sleep.” Marshall smiled and lay him down on the bed and kissed his head.

“I promise you’ll have a good night’s sleep when I’m done with you.” Marshall purred, his silky voice making his body heat up at the sound of it. Before the prince could protest any further, Marshall silenced him with a kiss. As inevitable as it was, Gumball still fought with him, desperately trying to resist. As always, Gumball submitted, his tongue meeting his as he pulled himself closer to the vampire. Marshall’s fingers ran up his back and smirked in the kiss as he felt his body shake against the sinful fingers. At that, both of the boys knew that Gumball was doomed. But at that moment, neither of them seemed to care. Marshall quickly won the battle and took the spoils of victory in his neck and migrated down pleased at the gasps and softly whimpers coming from the Candy Prince. He knew all of his weak spots and used them to Gumball’s disadvantage. Even though he was irritated by his fanged boyfriend, he couldn’t resist when his forked tongue flicked up the side of his neck making him shudder and a questionable moan and some other odd noise come from his mouth almost trying to sound like a gentle whisper of a plea. His hands flew into the black locks as he clutched tightly feeling the fangs pierce his neck. A delicious sound erupted from his throat; a mix of a growl and whine as his hips pushed against Marshall’s. Without hesitation, he responded back with a powerful, deep, slow grind against his pink hips. In fervor, he bit again, his grip tightening on his boyfriend.

“M-Marshall,” he groaned arousal obvious on his lower half, “not too hard.” He pleaded. Marshall nibbled lightly much to Gumball’s delight as he did his best not to hurt him. Lightly, he suckled making the prince shiver and let out a breathy sigh as he felt part of his color fade away. Gumball couldn't understand the feeling of his pigmentation leaving his body, but he always had this incredible pulse of euphoria shoot down his spine and just for that moment, thoughts in his mind cease and are replaced with pure ecstasy. Pulling away, Marshall pulled back smacking his lips lightly then licking them to savor the sweet taste. He wasn’t exactly red, but he tasted around the same. No, he tasted better, sweeter. He was simply a delicacy. He was _his_ delicacy. He licked the puncture holes on his neck smirking at the way Gumball squirmed underneath him and took off his pajamas along with stripping himself. Gumball blushed feeling his clothes leave him and the cold draft rolling in on his warm body. His face was flushed as he looked up a Marshall a hungry smirk on his face. He smiled and kissed his forehead and then took the prince’s lips captive again. This kiss was heated, passionate and filled with need. Marshall bucked against Gumball making a small high-pitched moan fall from his lips as his hands retreated from his lover’s back to his mouth, his face changing shades to an embarrassed light red as he realized what he was doing. Marshall chuckled and licked his ear his forked tongue brushing the threshold to the inside.

“Don’t hide it.” He whispered huskily, “You sound so cute when you moan like that.” He bit the shell of his ear and nibbled as his hands gravitated towards his hips tracing the hip bones that poked against his skin. This only made Gumball blush more and hit him playfully.

“Silence.” Gumball pouted.

“Yes ,your majesty.” Marshall responded back in a sarcastic tone, a teasing smirk on his face. Gumball who was well adjusted to the dark now looked away his blush illuminating the shadowy surroundings from his cheeks. Marshall licked and kissed his cheek smiling.

“Oh, calm down your highness, you know I love you.” He laughed. Gumball looked straight into the Vampire King’s his own widened slightly.

“Really?” He asked breathlessly. Realizing the gravity of his words, Marshall blushed lightly, gulped and nodded shyly.

“Yes.” Gumball smiled softly and lifted himself up and kissed him happily, his heart soaring higher than anyone has ever gone. Marshall had just told him he was in love with him. The sound of his voice repeating that sentence played in his head over and over again as he deepened the kiss mixing the taste of red with his sweet sugary taste. Marshall broke it to ready Gumball watching his head tossed to the side with each new finger inside him, slowly stretching him watching his large hands grip the sheets tightly beside his head. He was beautiful and he was all his, the thought alone aroused him more. Before Marshall entered him, he looked into his eyes and smiled.

“I love you, Bubba.” Gumball smiled and held his face lovingly, slowly bringing him down for another kiss.

“I love you too.” At that they completely collided. Gumball moaned loudly his fingers digging into his sheets and his back arched. Marshall made quick work of that as he licked each nipple leaving them tickled and more erect than before. He blushed at Gumball’s pants and groans and moaned as his hips gyrated with his lover’s. Marshall grunted lightly loving how blissfully tight he was. He pulled almost all the way out leisurely until the tip of him was threatening to leave him and roughly slam back into him relishing in the way he felt his dick get clasped by his love with each thrust. Gumball let out a breathless moan as his lover repeated the action his body building heat quickly, he felt as if he was going to melt down in the hands of Marshall. Then again, that would be perfectly fine for him. A long moan escaped him as he lifted his hips, craning his head back giving his boyfriend full display of his bitten and marked neck. Marshall smiled and licked his cheek, leaning over to whisper in Gumball’s ear biting it softly.

“Say my name.” Marshall commanded darkly grunting at the sudden tightness that enveloped him. A low curse ripped from his throat as he rolled his hips into him picking up the pace.

“M-Marshall~” He complied moving his head to the side his chest heaving as his hips repeatedly kept pace with the vampire’s powerful thrusts. Gumball let out a gentle cry as he was pinned down by his chest roughly, nearly knocking wind out of him as he was stared down hungrily as his other hand snaked around his waist holding it up as slammed into him each time without mercy. The bed creaked under the shifting weight and the floors cried feeling the bed scrape against it.

“Scream it.”

“Marshall!” He howled bucking his hips up feeling that one spot hit as he repeated his name higher pitched as his fingers bunched up the sheets before him and levitated his back all the way off the sheets as he finally reached his release with a cry of the Vampire King’s name again, blissful tears traveling down his cheeks. Marshall not too far behind, pulled him close by the small of his back and bit Gumball’s hair lightly taking in more of the sweet, sweet taste of him again as he convulsed helplessly in his arms.

~♫♪♫♪♫~

The curtains were closed to block the sunlight from the sleeping vampire, as Gumball arose from his slumber. His body still tingled from the night before and despite the aching in his back he felt more refreshed than he ever had in a few weeks. Gumball blushed as he looked at the Vampire snoring musically letting out a few notes with his exhale. Gumball chuckled and softly hummed along with him and smiled as he buttoned his shirt and walked past the mirror. That’s when he saw it.

“Marshall ****LEE****!” He growled tackling the Vampire. Shooting up, the Vampire rose lightly rubbing his eye.

“What, babe?” He yawned. Gumball with an angry grunt pointed to the white streak in his hair. Marshall stared at it for a while and then chuckled a yawn, making a little tune of it. “Hey don’t worry babe, it’ll get its color back.” He caressed his pouting boyfriend’s face kissing his nose. “ Besides you look pretty good with it.” The Prince blushed lightly.

“You better be lucky I love you.” He scowled turning to the door as he realized there was no winning with this man. Arms wrapped around his waist as Marshall smiled and kissed his neck nuzzling it gently.

“I am, _very_ lucky.”

**Author's Note:**

> http://fav.me/d4t0vo6 ← The inspiration for this fic way back in the past.


End file.
